Gleeunion
by Sarryb
Summary: It's 20 years after most Glee Club members graduated McKinley. Finn has decided to bring them all back together to discover exactly what everyone had done with their lives.
1. McKinley High School

_**Author Note: Just declaring that I don't own the characters, just borrowing them. I thought up futures for the Glee kids that people may or may not agree with. Some pretty obvious or likely, others not so much, but that's the fun of it right?**_

_**I haven't written anything much in ages, it's been tough. Please be patient with me. I'm pretty confident I can finish this story, otherwise there would be no way I'd be publishing a chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

**McKinley High School.**

**The room held a lot of memories. Happy times, sad times; times when he'd felt like shouting with joy, also screaming or crying, but it was always a safe haven. Funnily enough high school seemed a blur before New Directions. Yet he'd been attending; football had really been the only real focus though, and studying of course. But McKinley hadn't come alive for him until that day Mr. Schuester had coaxed him into Glee Club all those years ago. Finn smiled to himself, coaxed? Mr. Schue had basically duped him into becoming part of the show choir something he was now eternally grateful for. At the time, not so much! **

**~..~**

**Back then it didn't take much to outwit him, he knew that. He'd learnt from it too, and experiences along the way had encouraged growth, he'd grasped how not to be walked over and to assert himself more. He'd been easily persuaded, even after school was over, to do things his heart just wasn't into. Eventually all that changed. He was happy now. Where he wanted to be. That's why he'd been ready to organise the re-union. To contact those people who were no longer in his life, but had meant so much to him way back then. Twenty years was a long time, some of these people he hadn't seen at all in that age. Others he managed to see quite frequently, they'd never moved far away.**

**~..~**

**Finn had arrived early, decorated the room with banners and pennants. He couldn't hide the lopsided grin that had spread across his face as he recalled their first year, not even making it past Regionals, the next year they had grown so much... Nationals. In hindsight, twelfth place wasn't so bad, although most people had thought New Directions would've taken it, if not for that kiss. It was worth it. Finn shrugged to himself, his smile still broad. Their success story had continued the following year, and then they'd graduated. Everyone went their separate ways. It was going to be amazing to find out what people who had dropped off the radar were doing now. Surprising them with his story was going to be fun too. Some of them he knew about, well had read about. They were the real success stories; Mr. Schuester would probably disagree, he'd say that each and every one of them was a success story. Maybe he'd be right.**

**~..~**

**A voice behind him startled him from his thoughts, Finn turned to see Artie and Brittany. The smile on his face widened, if that was even possible, as he greeted two of his old comrades. **

"**Welcome back to McKinley!" he outstretched his arms.**

**Brittany entered the room, she looked around and slowly a grin spread across her face, **

"**It feels like home."**

**Artie wheeled himself in behind her and offered his hand to Finn, **

"**Nice job with the decorating," he smiled, "takes me back, it's like nothing has changed."**

**But everything had changed.**

**~..~**

**Before they had a chance to catch up there was an array of noise from outside the room. They turned towards the door just in time to see a whole host of their ex-school friends pile into the room. As one they stopped, silence fell as if they had entered a church or a holy place. The new arrivals took a little time to soak in their surroundings before joining Finn, Brittany and Artie in the centre of the room. Handshakes and hugs ensued. Santana, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Lauren, Mike and Tina had all arrived. Finn wasn't even sure who or even how many of them would show up. He was impressed already, although he was secretly hoping that Rachel would come. He also realised that she'd probably be busy, with her new life. **

**~..~**

**Luckily he'd thought to bring refreshments; beers, sodas, chips, a few candies. He offered drinks to the babbling throng, all the while smiling like the mad hatter.**

"**So Finn," started a familiar voice, "who else have you asked to come along?"**

**Finn turned towards Quinn, she looked lovely as usual. Twenty years had aged her sure, but not in a bad way. She'd flourished and was radiantly beautiful. Finn fought back the blush, hoping she didn't realise what thoughts were going through his head about her. **

"**Er.. um.. everyone. Well, everyone that I could think of. Artie, Brittany and Matt were the only people to RSVP though. Matt can't come. He's a fireman, and on duty."**

**Quinn pursed her lips, "So I guess this could be everyone who's coming then?" she asked him, with raised eyebrows.**

**Finn nodded, although he was elated at who had arrived he'd hoped for a few more. He knew people had moved away, moved on, but Mercedes had come, and if anyone had moved on it was her! However it was early, there was still time.**

**~..~**

**Quinn rejoined the chattering group. Finn picked up his bottle of beer and followed her. A familiar voice rang through the air... **

"**New Directions, the theme for this lesson is friendships!"**

"**MR. SCHUE! You came!" Finn burst out. "Oh, and Mrs Schuester!" he added when he saw who was with him.**

"**Mrs Schuester? Miss Pilsbury, you married Mr. Schue?" Tina asked, slightly amazed, even though she didn't know why she was so surprised. Whilst they were in school it was obvious to them all how the two teachers had felt about each other.**

"**Hi," Emma replied timidly glancing at Will, "yes, we've been married sixteen years now. Two beautiful children," she smiled with her hand close to her mouth, "one of whom is a bit of a handful, but what fourteen year old isn't?" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than the people around her.**

"**And kids," Mr. Schue said with a small smirk, "you can call me Will now, I'm no longer your teacher, the same with Emma."**

"**I dunno, you'll always be Mr. Schue to me!" Lauren added, to which there was murmurs of agreement and a little laughter.**

**Finn was positively beaming now. There was still a few more people he'd invited that hadn't shown, but those who were there were some of the people he'd been closest to back then.**

**~..~**

**Kurt was pacing the halls taking deep breaths. It shouldn't be this hard to go into a room full of the only people in high school that had meant something to him. He'd barely spoken to some of them for years. Finn he had, being that he was his step brother, and Quinn he'd seen quite a lot since he'd been back. He hadn't seen Rachel since departing New York. Leaving her there to come back had been awful. She was getting her dream and he was getting, well, Lima. At least he still had Blaine. He looked up mid-pace and saw Blaine leaning against a locker smiling at him as he pounded the floor of McKinley. He got a sense of De Ja Vu. They'd been here before he was sure.**

"**Are we going to go in?" Blaine asked sweetly. He found it amusing that his ever so confident other half was struggling with this. His eyes twinkled as he beamed at Kurt.**

**Kurt exhaled a big puff of air, nodded his head, stood tall and announced, "Let's do this!"**

**Together they walked up to the door, it was ajar. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and in true Kurt form he strutted into the choir room and announced his arrival.**

"**I am here!" he declared raising his arm and striking a pose.**

**There was a flurry of greetings as the party of people approached him and engulfed him and Blaine into hugs and kisses. Blaine could feel Kurt relax, the hard part was over. However far apart they had all been, they were all still the New Directions, outcasts just for being in the glee club. They were friends.**

"**Is Dave here?" Kurt inquired, from the middle of the throng.**

"**Dave?" Finn responded, confused. "Dave who?"**

"**Karofsky, silly!" came the reply.**

**Blaine's face fell. Finn noticed, but didn't mention it. Just raised his eyebrows in question at Kurt.**

"**I invited him along." Kurt offered in a sing-song voice. "We're all adults now, right? We kept in touch."**

"**Boy, he was evil to you in high school!" Mercedes snapped. **

**Kurt smiled, "Things change, people change. I'm sure you all know that?" he glanced around the room. The faces looking back at him looked unsure. "The expression on all of your faces is probably the reason he's not here." Kurt huffed a little, disappointed in his old friends. He understood they'd all felt the need to protect him. But he wasn't that little kid any more. **

"**Anyway, what have we all been up to?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. He noticed Blaine didn't look as happy as he had before and he knew exactly why. A little feeling of guilt crept into his stomach but he brushed it aside. He could be friends with who he wanted, and that was that.**

**~..~**

**Sue Sylvester strode along the corridor of the school, Becky scurried along beside her,**

"**Coach, are you sure they invited us?" **

"**Of course Becky, if they want to use my school, they invite me. It's the way it is!"**

"**Your school?" boomed a voice from around the corner. "Your school? I don't think that's correct now Sue do you?" Principal Beiste joined them. "Becky, how does it feel to be assistant coach of the Cheerios?"**

"**Awesome, Principal Beiste! I'm so glad Coach chose me!"**

**Beiste smiled at Becky, "I'll join you, Finn was considerate enough to invite both myself and ex-principal Figgins, who I do believe will be with us very soon."**

**As the three of them arrived at the entrance to the re-union Mr. Figgins, as he was now known, ran around the corner in a fluster.**

"**Figgins? What ever is wrong?" Sue asked looking down her nose at him. **

"**I was being chased," he puffed between deep breaths, "by a.. a.. something!"**

**Sue and Becky looked at each other and then back to the hyperventilating man, then they glanced behind him. A fluffy head of hair appeared.**

"**Jacob? Is that you?" Sue beckoned the shadowy figure forwards.**

"**Yea, it's me," snivelled Jacob, "I heard the New Directions were having a re-union and knowing who would be there," he took a huge breath, "well I had to be there too! I work for the local newspaper now, you know. It'd be a scoop to get, well the scoop."**

**The small group looked at each other in a slightly confused state. Then after what seemed like an age Principal Beiste turned and opened the door to join the party.**

**~..~**

**He stood at the door looking through the glass. He'd hung back when he'd heard voices. Peering around the corner he'd seen some of the teachers from way back then, and that weird kid who had always seemed to be around being generally creepy. Everyone in the room was chatting and laughing, this wasn't the place for him, and he didn't even know why he came along. Maybe because Kurt had bothered to invite him. He'd been such an amazing friend to him over the years, especially considering how their relationship had begun. After thinking about it for a little while longer Karofsky turned and walked away from the door. He didn't get more than three steps away when it opened and a buzz of noise escaped.**

"**Dave? Where are you going?"**

**He turned to face Kurt, "I'm sorry, there isn't a place for me here. It's where you belong, not me." He couldn't return the stare from Kurt for long and glanced down at his feet. This felt uncomfortable and wrong. He pulled at his collar with his finger, his shirt and tie was feeling like the worst decision he'd made in a while. "It's best if I just leave."**

**Before Kurt could even respond another voice echoed behind him, "Karofsky! You not joining us?"**

**Sighing he looked over Kurt's shoulder, "Santana, hi. I was.."**

"**Just coming in." Kurt finished Dave's sentence not giving him the option to turn tail.**

**Blaine glanced over at the doorway just in time to see Kurt pulling Dave into the room by the cuff of his shirt sleeve. Inside he was seething, but outwardly he just accepted the situation. This was Kurt's night more than his, and there was plenty of other people to catch up with, and anyway at least this way he could watch what Karofsky was doing.**

**~..~**

**Finn took the opportunity to stand back and take in the atmosphere of the room. There was no denying it, he was proud of himself for arranging this evening and pleased that so many had shown up. It was a shame Rachel wasn't there, but he could understand why.**

**Finn addressed the room as a whole. "So, who wants to start telling us about what they've been doing?"**

"**Ima tell you all what I been doin'!" Santana replied first. **

**Just as she opened her mouth to continue the door burst open and Rachel was stood in the doorway.**

"**Do not worry I'm here!" She proclaimed with a flourish. "My show ran over, had to sign for a **_**lot**_** of people at the stage door, then my flight was late. But never fear I made it!" The whole time she was fiddling with a strand of hair, not as confident as she seemed.**

**Everyone side-glanced at each other, some things never changed, Rachel still thought it was all about her. They remembered from way back when, when they'd hated her attitude at first, but eventually learned to accept it. As they came to their senses a few of them moved towards her in greeting, only to be stopped in their tracks by Jesse St. James appearing behind her. A frown spread across Finn's face. That was one person he had **_**not **_**invited. For good reason too in his eyes. It was bad enough Jacob turning up, but at least he had a purpose. Getting the re-union into the local paper might actually help the school. Jesse had nothing to offer the group. **

**Rachel glanced behind her, "It was okay for Jesse to come too, right? I mean he was our Glee Club Consultant." she smiled at Jesse before looking back at the group in front of her.**

**Will, noticing some tension behind Finn's eyes stepped forward, "Of course, Rachel," he reached for Jesse's hand and shook it, "why don't you guys come on in? Santana was about to tell us how her life has been."**

"**How very precious!" Rachel exclaimed, helping herself to a drink from the table.**

**Santana bit her tongue, 'precious? Really?'**

**People settled, some sitting, some standing. Santana prepared to tell her tale.**

**~..~**

_**Please feel free to leave a review. I like to read them, especially ones that explain why the reader liked/disliked what I wrote. Sarry :)**_


	2. Santana, Brittany & Artie

_**Disclaimer:**** Hey, still don't own the characters, but I sure like to write about them! **_

_**I was going to separate all the characters into different chapters until I realised some of them would be REALLY short. Hope you enjoy. (For some reason the 'edit document' underline function won't work, my apologies for the non-underlined title!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Santana, Brittany &amp; Artie.<strong>

**Santana took a deep breath. Outwardly she'd always been strong, a pillar of strength for her friends to lean on. Most of them never realised how vulnerable she was. Maybe Brittany did. She smiled to herself when she recalled how her and Brittany were back in high school. A small wave of guilt washed over her, as it always did, when she thought about how she used to manipulate Brittany. All Brittany ever did was love her back. She turned with a smile on her face, her confidence showing.**

"**I'm an accountant!"**

**Mouths dropped open, "Really?" Finn asked slightly bemused. That really wasn't what he'd expected. Not that he had predicted anything else, he just couldn't imagine Santana doing such a, well, boring job.**

"**Yeah, really. You think someone from Lima Heights Adjacent can't make something of themselves? Cos I did, right?" Her accent dropped back to how it was in high-school, it's funny how that happens when you are around certain people.**

**Finn held up his hands in a defensive stance, "Not at all, it just wasn't what I expected I suppose." He wasn't entirely shocked at her aggressive response, that was the Santana they all knew. And loved.**

"**So, anyway," She continued, glaring slightly at Finn, "I went to college..."**

**~..~**

"**I walked into the unfamiliar building and looked around. The scholarship I'd won through The New Directions had surprised me really. I mean I knew I was capable, well more than capable but that didn't mean I wasn't rendered a little speechless. This was a whole new start for me, clean slate. As far as I knew no one else from McKinley was attending this college, I knew some of you had won places at establishments far and wide, and I also knew a few of you had gone off to New York. Of course there were a couple that had chosen to stay in Lima. In fact, it was the guys who stayed behind that astonished me the most."**

**~..~**

"**Well my heart fluttered slightly as I was pulled out of a day dream by someone touching my elbow. I turned to look at the friendly face who was asking me something. I focused and apologised. They repeated themselves, they were offering assistance, volunteering to take me to where I needed to be. Gratefully I accepted and that was when I attended my first class in college. After six weeks I knew the classes I was taking just weren't for me. It was fun being on the college cheer squad. The coach though intense, was nowhere near as scary as Coach Sylvester had been."**

"_**Hey, watch it lady!" Coach Sylvester interrupted Santana as she told her tale.**_

_**The group of people in the room looked at Sue as if to ask if she was being real. Sue was well aware of how very intimidating she could be. Sue shrugged and waggled her hand at Santana encouraging her to return to her story. Santana rolled her eyes, but continued.**_

"**So, the cheer squad was fun, but the performing arts classes just weren't what I'd expected, and for some reason I felt like I needed more. Maybe it wasn't the classes, but who was in the class with me. I missed you all such a lot. So after talking to the guidance counsellor, I was referred to a careers counsellor and we had some sessions. Between us we reached the conclusion that I had never shone in the areas that I was capable in. So after talking to the Dean it was decided that I, even though on a performing arts scholarship could transfer to another course. There were many to choose from but I was persuaded to choose one that would challenge me. So I selected a mathematics major with continuance to accounting. That's what led to me where I am today."**

**~..~**

"**It sounds boring guys, and it's not really all that fun, but the people you meet..." Santana paused for effect, "I was head hunted by a prestigious firm. They wanted more 'glamorous' people to work for them, to do the big public jobs. I get paid a lot of money to do what I do. I represent some of the biggest names in show business." she nodded towards Mercedes, "Including Mercedes."**

**Mercedes smiled broadly at Santana, "It's true. She's awesome at her job guys. She keeps everything in check for me. I don't know what I'd do without her!"**

**Santana held her hands out in a 'see, that's how I roll' kind of way.**

"**I could go on for hours about the people that I've met, and where I've been but that'd take all night, and I want to hear about all of you too." Santana flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked expectantly at Brittany. It was obvious whose story she wanted to hear next.**

**~..~**

**Everyone followed her gaze. **

"**Well I guess it's me next then!" Brittany exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "Well, it's not just my story," she continued in a sing-song voice. "it's mine and Artie's."**

**Artie smiled, "Yeah, me and Brittany kinda went and got married."**

**That revelation seemed to shock quite a few people. Artie continued.**

"**You see after high school I was still devastated with how it had ended between me and Brittany. I realised I could only feel that bad if there was really something there." he smiled at Brittany. **

**Most of the group nodded in agreement.**

"**But she'd made it clear right before junior prom that she didn't want that kind of relationship with me. So I made sure I attended college as far away from her as I could. I thought it was the best idea. That way I would get over her, and she could move on."**

"**I didn't realise Artie still felt that way. I had been asked to attend a school with an amazing dance department. It was something I couldn't say no to, so I went away to school. I had so much fun you guys! I just spent a lot of my time wishing all of you were there with me." She glanced at Santana.**

"**I finished college and moved back to Lima," Artie carried on as Brittany stopped for a breath. "I'd graduated top of my class in forensic sciences."**

**There were murmurs of 'wow' and 'jeez' from around the room, top of the class in a subject as complex as that was something to be proud of. Will actually got up out of his seat to pat Artie on the back and congratulate him.**

"**And I completed my dancing class with honours and was offered a role in a show that ran for three years." Brittany picked up the story. "After the show finished I really felt homesick for Lima. So I packed up my bags and came home. The first person I saw when I stepped off the bus was Artie." She grinned at him. "It was a shock for the both of us I think."**

"**Preach!" Artie interjected, waving his hand.**

**Brittany giggled, "It was then that I knew it was just meant to be." she shrugged. "So me and Artie started dating. We moved in together, but away from Lima."**

"**Yeah, even though Lima was home for both of us we decided that we needed a fresh start if we wanted 'us' to work. It was a great choice, cos we did work."**

"**I know we're starting kinda late, but I," Brittany glanced at Artie, who nodded, "I'm pregnant right now." she looked sideways for Santana's reaction. But she was smiling. **

**In fact, she was the first to react, she stood up and gave Brittany the biggest hug. "Congrats you two!" she squealed happily.**

"**Mike and Tina already know, I work for them now." Brittany told them all as they were passing on their felicitations.**

"**You do?" Santana enquired. "Awesome!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, chapter 2 is done. Please leave a review if you fancy. If not, thanks for reading. :) xx<strong>_


End file.
